Taking The Risk
by nkaylnm
Summary: Lila has the perfect boyfriend and couldn't be happeir with him until Paul shows up. She cant understand why she wants him so badly. Would it be worth it to risk her relationship with her BF and fianlly let Paul in? Read and see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight. Paul didn't imprint on Rachel. **

"Lila, you're acting stupid. It's really not a big deal." Madison said as she checked herself out in the dressing room mirror. "It's not like you'd be boning with some random guy that you just met walking down the street. You'd be doing it with Ryan! The guy that you've been head over heels in love with since you were 15! If I'm being honest I'm surprised that he's still around seeing as he's not getting any. I'm also surprised that you've even thought about having sex with him."

_Ouch_, I thought. _Way to be supportive Madison_. But that's my best friend for you, always brutally honest even when you didn't ask for her opinion.

"Hey, I've actually thought about having sex with him a lot, thank you very much." She has no idea how much I've thought about it. I grabbed a shirt from a rack near by and threw it at her, signaling for her to go try it on. "And it is a big deal; I'm not going to just hand my "V" card over to anyone who wants it. I might have been in love with him for 3 years but he's only known about my existence for about a year, okay?" I didn't know how to explain to Madison that I didn't want Ryan to be my first. Truthfully, I didn't even know how to explain that to myself. I shook my head looking at the shirt she had walked out in. "It makes your boobs look too small. Besides Ryan and I have only been going out for like 6 months and its not like we don't 'do' anything. You know that, I'm just not read to let him put his 'P' into my 'V'."

"Whatever you say Lils, I'm just warning you, the guy is a sex God that is going to get bored with you if you don't give him what he wants!" She yelled from inside the dressing room and once again I gave her a mental thank you. I'm already insecure when it comes to my boyfriend. I honestly don't know why he's with me I'm just glad that he is. We don't even compare to each other when it comes to well… everything.

Ryan is so sexy, I mean like drop dead gorgeous. He's tall, around 6'1" and he has an effin beautiful body that's all toned and muscly. He has perfect brown hair that he keeps the length of around his ears, lovely gray eye and the traditional Quileute tanned skin. Me on the other hand I think that I'm pretty but not pretty enough to be with my man. I have medium length light brown wavy hair, big dark brown eyes, nice full lips, and tanned skin slightly lighter then the traditional Quileute; I'm 5'8" and I have curves but not to many. Another factor that makes me insecure is the fact that he's 3 years older then me making him 21 and he has had a lot of experience with girls.

One of the reasons that I don't want to have sex with Ryan is because I'm scared. Not scared because it's going to hurt or anything but scared because I don't want to disappoint him. Since I'm inexperienced with that sort of thing I'm afraid that he's going to break up with me after we have sex. Like he's just going to hump me and dump me. Hit it and quit it. Get in, get off, and get out of my life forever and I can't have that. I've worked too hard to get him to be with me that I think I would die if anything happened to mess up what we have.

"Let's go, I'm hungry." Madison said walking out of the dressing room. We left Forever21 and went up the escalator and to the food court. The whole time we were in line to get our food Madison talked about her boyfriend Zack and all of the "sweet words" he had said to her the night before. I think that he just say all of these "sweet words" to get into her pants but hey, if that's what she wants who am I to judge?

"You know what? I think that we should go to the beach." Madison said looking at me, her green eyes sparkling with excitement. Her and her stupid pretty green eyes, long straight hair, and legs that are about a mile and half long. "We haven't been to the beach in like a million years!"

"Maybe because it's been as cold as a mofo outside for the last million years." I said with my mouth full, trying to stuff as much food in it as I can so that we can get down to First Beach faster. I got up and threw my trash away then walked back to the table. "Let's go, I just have to be back home around 6:00 because Ryan is taking me out at 7:00."

"Fun, can I do your hair? You don't know how to embrace its waviness." She said looking at me with a pouty face. I nod my head and sigh. "Thanks, I love doing your hair and make-up. It makes me feel like I'm a stylist, and you're so effin pretty."

"Madison I'm not as pretty as you make me out to be." I said in a sing song voice.

"Shut-up." She said simply and we walk out of the mall and to my car.

On our way to First Beach we blasted our favorite music which consisted of Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, 3OH!3 etc. and sang along.

By the time we got to the beach it was 4:30 and the rain that had been going on all day had stopped. It was like a little present from Mother Nature. We got out of the car and walked down to the shore taking our shoes off and placing them in the sand far enough away from the water that they wouldn't get wet. I was rolling up my jeans when I got a bunch for freezing cold water splashed in my face.

I gasped looking up to see Madison bent over clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. Before she had a chance to collect herself I pushed her into the water that was surrounding our ankles.

"OH MY GOD! I cannot believe you just did that!" She screamed lunging for me but I turned around to run away from her and ran into a pair of warm arms that stopped me from falling backwards.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" I yell looking up at the wall that I just ran into immediately recognizing that face. "Hey stranger, haven't seen you around lately," I say tsking Collin. "My mother is starting to get very upset with you."

"Yeah well I've been kind of busy." He said with a chuckle.

"Mhm, I can see that." I said eyeing him. Collin is my little brother, Brady's, best friend or… was my brother's best friend. I haven't seen him around in about a month so I'm guessing that Collin and Brady got in a fight about something stupid like a videogame or a girl.

"Holy shit Collin!" Madison yelled coming up behind me. "What happened to you? Are you on roids or something? Last time I saw you you were like an inch shorter then I am."

She was right, Collin used to be my height and now instead of being 5'8" he looks like he's 6'8". I also used to be able to beat him in a wrestling match but now I don't think I would stand a chance against him. He is ripped and I can't seem to stop myself from ogling his bare chest. I need to make myself look away because I'm starting to have dirty thoughts about a boy who is not only like a brother to me but also 3 years younger then me… jailbait. I mange to avert my eyes from his bod and look up into his face to find him smirking.

"I saw that." He said cockily, flexing his muscles.

"Saw what?" I ask innocently.

"You were checking my o-"

"No I wasn't. Now why are you here?" I ask rapidly, trying to change the subject. "Stalking me again aren't you?"

"You wish!" He said laughing. "I'm just waiting for some friends to get here so we can play some football." He puffs up his chest. "Like men."

That made me laugh… he had always wanted everyone to think that he was older then he really was by acting tough and "manly".

"Wow, I didn't know that you had friends." I said making Madison snicker.

"Hey FYI I have a lot of friends okay and-"

"Hey Collin, who are the chicks?" Someone yelled from behind him. Collin turned around and I saw 5 guys that looked almost identical to Collin walking towards us. None of them had shirts on… hallelujah.

"Oh fuck me." Madison whispered by my side.

"I second that." I said unable to look away from these sexy as eff men.

"These are my ladies. We were just about to have a hot threesome on the beach but you guys had to ruin it." He sighed.

"You wish!" I snorted making all of the guys laugh. "I'm Lila and this is Madison." I sat looking at one of the guys I recognized from school. "Embry _right_?"

"Yup, that's me." He said smiling. "And this is Jacob, Quil, Jared, and Paul." As he said each name I looked at the person it belonged to, earning a nod from each of them except for the last guy… Paul.

When I looked at him my heart squeezed in my chest and my jaw dropped. He was beautiful. Everything about him was perfect. His messy black hair, his sharp masculine features, his tanned skin, his rippling muscles, and his eyes; his deep stunning eyes that I could look into forever. He was looking at me with those eyes like I was the only thing and would always be the only thing that mattered.

"How's it going?" I said smiling, not looking away from Paul. He seemed at a loss for words and was quiet for a moment before his face broke out into the most amazing smile that made my heart beat really fast.

"Great, thanks. How are-"

_You make me feel like I'm livin a Teenage Dream _

_The way you turn me on I- _

"Hello?" I said after pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"Hey babe."

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! I really enjoyed writing it. **

**Please Review! I'll update as soon as I can! **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I will be sure to keep writing! **

**Previously:**

"How's it going?" I said smiling, not looking away from Paul. He seemed at a loss for words and was quiet for a moment before his face broke out into the most amazing smile that made my heart beat really fast.

"Great, thanks. How are-"

_You make me feel like I'm livin a _

_Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on I-_

"Hello?" I said after pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"Hey babe."

**Lila's POV **

"Hey studmuffin." I said giggling. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing just bored out of my mind!" Erin yelled into the phone.

"Oh sucks for you, Madison and I are at the beach staring at some hot babes." I said in my man voice and smirked at the guys. "To bad you're not here, you're missing out."

"Oh well I guess that means that I'll just have to meet you there in about 10 minutes and 29 seconds. Good day." He said in a British accent and hung up the phone.

"Well Erin will be here in 10 minutes and 29 seconds. So be prepared because she may creep on you." I told the guys as I pocketed my phone. Then I looked up at Paul and was taken aback a little. Instead of having his kick ass smile on his face like I though he would he had a scowl and was looking at me with hard, cold eyes.

"I have to go." Paul said gruffly before turning around and briskly walking down the beach and into the woods.

"Paul!" Collin yelled after him holding up the football. "Don't leave! The teams are going to be uneven now!"

"Um… you know I think I'll go with him." Jared mumbled nervously and ran after Paul.

"Okay well that was a confidence booster for sure." I said looking after the two boys as my mind was screaming for me to run after Paul.

"Don't worry about it Lila." Collin noogied me. "Now who's up for some football?"

"You're on." I said giving him my most intimidating look, he laughed. Oh well, I guess I look too much like an angel to intimidate people. (haha)

**Paul's POV**

"Holy Shit", it's what I've been chanting in my head since the moment I saw _her_. She's so freaking beautiful and sassy. Her voice sounds like an angel and her laugh is like musical bells. Her brown eyes are so deep that I will forever be lost in them… but I don't want her.

Well that's a lie, because I want her more then anything I've ever wanted in my life but… I don't want an imprint. I don't want anyone, including fate, telling me what to do or who to love.

I especially don't want to be having such strong feelings about someone that I just met half an hour ago. I don't love her yet but man if I spend any time with her at all I'll be a goner.

"What are you thinking about bro?"

"I'm thinking about how fucked I am." I pouted from my chair in Sam and Emily's kitchen.

"Oh come on Paul." Sam patted my back. "It's not bad. It's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm sure Jared would agree."

"It might be the best thing that's ever happened to you but not me." I was starting to get really aggravated and I just wanted everyone to leave me the eff alone. "I gotta go guys. I'll see you later."

I walked out of the back door and stripped down to nothing then phased and was immediately bombarded with Quil, Embry, and Collin's thoughts and questions.

"_YOU IMPRINTED_?"

"_Why did you run away from her dude?"_

"_Holy shit Brady would be pissed if he knew."_

"_She kept asking questions about you man. You should have been there to answer them."_

"_You're lucky dude. She's so cool and such a babe."_

"_She rocked at football man, you would have been impressed."_

"_EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _I yelled in my head immediately silencing their thoughts, but the silence was followed b memories of Lila (probably from Collin), there she was playing football earlier this afternoon, her wrestling with her brother Brady, her laughing with her mom, and her fixing a car with her dad.

"_Please stop Collin" _I whispered in my head trying not to get lost in what was Lila.

I ran home as fast as I could to try to get away from all of these thoughts of Lila.

I phased back and pulled my shorts on before I ran up the front steps and into my house trying to quietly shut the front door.

"Paul? Is that you?" My mother yelled from the kitchen. My mom was a tiny woman, only 5'2" but she sure had a lot of fire in her, and even though I was an effin werewolf she still made me very nervous when she was using her serious voice. "Can you come in here please?"

I walked slowly to the kitchen trying to think of anything and everything I could have possibly done that would make my mother unhappy. She knew about the whole werewolf thing, there was no was that I could keep it a secret from her, so she never got upset with me when I crept out of the hose late at night or if I wasn't home in time for dinner. I started freaking out wondering what was wrong. I reached the kitchen and my mom was still in her work suit cooking dinner.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" She asked with a smile plastered on her face, she was making me suspicious.

"Fine I guess." When in reality it was one of the craziest days of my life so far and everything was not fine. "Why, what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure that you would be home for dinner. Ethan is coming over and we have something to talk to you about." Oh yay, Ethan is coming over. He's my mom's boyfriend and I'm not too fond of him. It's not that he's abusive or and asshole or anything, I just don't think that he's good enough for my mom. Plus I already knew what they wanted to talk to me about anyway. Ethan was going to move in. I over heard him and my mom talking about it the other night and I was pissed.

Ethan was always trying to be like a father to me. Wanting to hangout or talk about a girl that I liked or blah blah blah, I already had a dad and I didn't need him around.

"Sorry Mom but I already have plans. I'm taking Sophie out tonight."

"Oh." Disappointment was evident on her face. "Well where are you going?"

"I'm just taking her to dinner. I've got to go get ready." I yelled as I walked up the stairs. "and thank goodness for that." I mumbled to myself.

Now time to call Sophie and make sure that she didn't have any plans tonight. I know I told my mom that I was busy but I just didn't want to sit through a "serious" talk at the dinner table.

I picked up my phone and dialed Sophie's number and by the 2nd ring she picked up.

"It's about time you called me. I haven't heard from you in a couple of days." She sounded excited and gosh that made me feel like an asshole.

Sophie didn't mean anything to me; she was just my go to girl when I wanted to fool around. I knew that I meant a lot to her and I was a huge douche for stringing her along but I couldn't help myself, I loved the attention.

"Sorry, I've been pretty busy but do you want to go to Trevor's party tonight?"

"Yeah, what time will you pick me up?" I could practically hear her jumping up and down on the other end.

"I'll be there in about an hour. See you later," and I hung up before she could reply.

I jumped in the shower and got dressed in record time leaving me 30 minutes until I could leave to pick up Sophie. I decided to stay in my room rather then go down stairs and have to deal with Ethan and my mother.

Half an hour later I bolted down the stairs and out of the door without saying goodbye to my mom.

I jumped in my car and sped all the way to Sophie's, anxious for tonight. I pulled up in front of her house and honked my horn twice. Not a minute later Sophie came barreling down the front steps and hopped into my Jeep.

"Hey." She looked at me with sparkling eyes then leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"You bet!" She smiled and giggled.

I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I pulled my Jeep out onto the main road in front of Sophie's house.

"You wanna grab a bite to eat?" I asked not taking my eyes off of the road.

"Sure." She said and I knew that she was smiling without looking at her.

The rest of the ride to La Push's local diner was a quiet one. I could hear Sophie's heart pounding in her chest and I realized for the first time tonight that it had no effect on me. That she had no effect on me.

Before today, before Lila, everything about her used to excite me: her smell, her racing heart, her hair, her freckles, her everything.

Now, nothing.

We took our time eating at the diner, Sophie talked and I pretended to listened (I was couldn't get my mind off of Lila), which wasn't unusual for us because she was a freaking blabber mouth; always having something to say. So by the time we left the diner it was a little past 9pm.

We pulled up to Trevor's house and the party was in full swing which was weird because it was only 9:30.

I got out of the car and opened Sophie's door for her, grabbing her hand and leading her into the house. The music was blasting and it was packed. There was smoke in the air and it smelled like alcohol and sweat, just what I needed to get Lila off the brain.

"Wanna dance?" Sophie yelled in my ear.

"Sure, let me get something to drink first. Want anything?" Sophie nodded and I went in search for the booze. I finally made it to the kitchen where I suspected the drinks would be. I was in the kitchen for no more then a second when I saw a couple in the corner of the room making out. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of the couple and when I looked closer my heart stopped.

Lila was pressed up against the counter while some asshole with roaming hands was shoving his tongue down her throat.

I started to see red and I was shaking so badly that at any moment I felt like I would just explode and rip that mofo's head off. I pushed past everyone and ran as fast as I could out of the back yard and into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I know, I suck. I never update. I'm too lazy but it's worth the wait right? Haha I have a bunch of free time now that its summer and I promise to update when I can! Xoxo**

**PaulPOV **

As soon as I got into the woods, I stopped shaking. Don't get me wrong, it pisses me off that Lila is in the kitchen playing tonsil hockey with some douche but it's not like I have to right to be upset. I only met her a few hours ago and just because I imprinted on her does not mean that I own her. She is allowed to be with whomever she wants. So I took a few deep breaths and walked slowly back to the house, to the party.

"Paul! There you are. What were you doing outside?" Sophie asked as soon as I was in the kitchen.

"Nothing." I said as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist as I was scanning the room for Lila. She wasn't in the kitchen and neither was her boy toy so I assumed that they were in the living room where the real party was taking place.

"Where's my drink?" Sophie asked impatiently.

"Sorry, I got distracted." I said, then walked over to the cooler, pulled out a beer and handed it to her.

"Ready to dance?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, making me smile.

"Ready when you are." Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room and right over to where Lila was dancing with her boyfriend.

Another wave of jealousy went through me as I saw Lila's butt right in that jockstraps crotch and his hands on her hips, but I crushed that feeling down. Sophie seemed satisfied with the spot right next to them and she turned her back to me and started shaking her butt. Normally I would have grabbed her and pulled her close to me but obviously, my brain wasn't working right because this hot girl right in front of me wanted me to rub my dick on her and I just stood there not knowing what to do. I'm sure that these brain troubles that I was having was because Lila was right there and all I wanted to do was take her away from the guy she was here with.

"Sophie?" The ass that was dancing with my imprint yelled over the music grabbing a few people's attention, including Lila's considering that he yelled right in her ear. Lila looked at the ass in confusion then in my direction and gave me a huge smile. It was awesome.

"Ryan? Hey long time no see!" Sophie giggled. "Wanna go in the kitchen and talk for a minute? It's really fricken loud in here!" She yelled. Ryan gave her a thumbs up and grabbed Lila's hand pulling her towards the kitchen. Sophie and I followed suit.

"So Sophs, how's it going? Haven't seen you in a while." Ryan said once we got to our destination and then pulled Lila into his side.

"It's been good." Sophie said with a smile then gestured towards me. "This is Paul. Paul this is Ryan, we went to school together, and this is…?"

"Hey Lila," I said interrupting Sophie, "And nice to meet you man." I stuck my hand out for Ryan to take. After a short hesitation, he reached out and shook my hand.

"You two know each other?" Ryan and Sophie asked at the same time and I noticed that Ryan's hold on Lila tightened.

"Oh yeah, we go way back." Lila exaggerated. "We've known each other for hours." Then she giggled and it was the cutest fricken sound ever.

"So you guys just recently met? Where was I?" Ryan asked looking at Lila suspiciously. "No, where were you?"

"Madison and I went to the beach and ran into Paul and a couple of his friends today." She said simply, not looking at Ryan but at me still smiling as if she didn't know that her boyfriend was jealous.

"You know this party is lame. Do you want to get out of here Li?" Ryan asked suddenly giving Lila a pointed look.

"Yeah, whatever you want." She said looking a little confused at his random outburst.

"See you later Sophie. It was nice meeting you Paul." Ryan said without looking at either of us and grabbing Lila's hand pulling her towards the front door.

I watched them until they disappeared into the crowd, suddenly feeling emptier then usual. God I hated that, that feeling of loneliness when she wasn't around. I've been imprinted for a day and I already miss her presence. I don't even know this girl and she is quickly becoming my everything. I don't love her yet but I already care about her more then almost anything.

"She's pretty." Sophie said looking at me suspiciously.

"She is." I said simply. "So what do you want to do? Dance, drink, or leave?"

"Lets go somewhere private." Sophie said wrapping her arms around my neck.

For a second I couldn't say anything. I knew that this was coming. I called Sophie for this _very _reason, to fool around, to get my mind off Lila, but now I'm not to sure about it, about Sophie.

"Ok." I said and Sophie led me to my Jeep. As we were driving to our spot I couldn't stop thinking about Lila and if she would be disappointed or disgusted with me for what I was about to do. You know what; I don't care what she thinks. That's a lie; I just don't want to care about what she thinks of me. The only thing I want at this moment is to not think about her and the best way to do it is to use Sophie.

When I parked my Jeep in our hiding spot along the cliffs I almost immediately put it into reverse wanting to take Sophie home and put space between us, but I pulled myself together. I could do this.

"I missed you Paul." She said as she climbed over the middle consol and into my lap. She started kissing my jaw and all of a sudden, this wave of pleasure started in the pit of my stomach and spread all over. What Sophie was doing to me felt like it was the best thing in the world, I never wanted it to stop, and right when I was thinking that… it did. I realized that _I_ wasn't feeling those things at all. In fact, I was feeling a little grossed out with myself and then I knew that that pleasure I was feeling was coming from Lila and that sucked. That sucked because it meant that her asshole boyfriend, Ryan, was making her feel that way and not me. Fricken a, I can't get away from this girl.

At least now I don't have to feel bad about boning Sophie when Lila was off screwing her boyfriend.

**LilaPOV **

I opened the front door as quietly as I could and shut it with just as much concentration.

"You're late." My dad said from his chair in our living room. Sighing in defeat, I walked into the living room, ready for my punishment.

"What are we going to do about this?" My dad asked expectantly.

"We are going to look this one over and I am going to promise that it won't happen again." I said hopefully.

"Yeah, and then we're all going to break out in song and dance." He said sarcastically. "Really Lila that's not going to happen, this is the third time you've missed curfew in a month. It is also the third time that you have missed curfew with that boy, and you know that I don't like you out late with him."

"That _boy's _name is Ryan, Dad and he's a good guy. You have nothing to worry about." I said impatiently. We've had this discussion many times before.

"Lila I know that, but I also know that he is older then you and is legally allowed to drink. I also know that he is sexually active and is more then likely pushing you to have sex with him." He voice had risen and he was now standing in front of me waggling his finger as if he was reprimanding me.

"Ew." Was all I said as I turned around, walked up the stairs into my room, and shut my door with a little more force then necessary.

Man I and so tired of this. My dad will just not lay off when it comes to Ryan; I swear my father thinks he is the devils spawn or something. Just because he's older and not attending college, my dad thinks he's a crazy slacker that won't amount to anything in his life. I just get so frustrated! Then there was a knock on my door interrupting my mind ramble.

"If your name is William and you are going to punish your daughter then no, you may not come in. If you are anyone else, access granted." I yelled at the door.

"Do you always have to be so dramatic?" My little brother, Brady, asked as he walked into my room and flopped down on my bed.

"Yes, I'm a girl. It's what we do." I replied as I kicked off my shoes and sat down next to him. "Brady when the hell did you get so big?" I asked as I looked at him splayed across my bed.

"I don't know but it's pretty sweet. Look at my guns!" He said sitting up and flexing.

"Holy crap! When did you start working out?" I asked astonished. Fifteen-year-old boys should not have muscles as big as my brother had. It was just fricken weird.

"I didn't! That's why it's so cool! I got taller too!" He exclaimed, standing up to show me that he wasn't lying. He had always been tall for his age, before he grew like a freak he was about 5'11" and now he looked to be about 6'3".

"That's weird, but also a little crappy on my part. I obviously haven't been around much to notice these changes. I'm a poop sister." I told him apologetically.

"That's okay Lils. I understand, with graduation coming up, your boyfriend and your friends that you don't necessarily have time to just hangout with me. It's all good." Aw, he's the best little brother ever!

"Besides, I don't need you cramping my style." He stated.

I spoke too soon.

"You know, you're way cooler when your mouth is shut." I said getting up and turning around to pick out my pj's. "I saw Collin today." I said quietly knowing that he could hear me.

"That's nice." Brady replied passively.

"Madison and I ran into him at the beach today while he was with a few of his friends." I turned around to face him. "He grew a shit ton too."

"I know. I've seen him around." Brady said, his face had grown hard.

"What happened with you two?" I asked carefully knowing that this was a touchy subject for my brother. "You guys don't even talk anymore."

"He's just a dumbass Lila. Nothing you need to worry about." Then he started walking towards the door. "Goodnight Lils."

"Night Bray." I said shutting the door behind him. I then got into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, turned my light out, and got into bed.

Once I was laying down my mind started running through the night that I had just had; Ryan picking me up _45 minutes late_ for our "date", finding out that our date wasn't really a date because we were going to a party with a bunch of his friends, getting to the party and being pissed off because Ryan was flirting with everything that had a vagina. Ryan pushing me up against a counter for a hot make-out session, dancing with my butt in Ryan's crotch area, and then Paul.

I have not been able to get him from the recesses of my mind since I met him this afternoon on the beach. I wasn't expecting to see him at the party at all. I had assumed that he was older then Ryan, maybe 25 but then I took a good look at him under the lights in the kitchen and saw that he must be about Ryan's age, 20 or 21. When I was looking at Paul, I could not stop smiling, even when Ryan and that girl Sophie were eye fucking each other, because I was just really excited to see him again.

I don't know why seeing him had that kind of effect on me. I barley knew the guy and earlier when I was standing across from him in that kitchen I couldn't stop staring at him: one because he is just so beautiful, like a fucking Greek god and two because I was wondering what it would be like if I was snuggled into his side instead of Sophie. When I wasn't with him, he was in the back of my mind and there was no way of getting him out. It is hackin weird. I haven't even thought about another boy since I met Ryan three years ago let alone have a crush on one but at this moment, that is exactly what I would classify my tiny infatuation with Paul as, a crush. A simple schoolgirl crush and it would not get in the way of my relationship with Ryan at all.

**MadisonPOV**

My name is Madison and

My best friend is Lila Wren.

I am in love with boys, no scratch that,

I am in love with having sex with boys.

One boy in particular- Ryan Hart.

Too bad that he's Lila's boyfriend,

but she doesn't do him anyways.

So, I figure he's fair game.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you're proud of me! I pounded this one out! :p **

**PaulPOV**

A rush of fear swept over me, I jolted upright in bed, and almost immediately, a deafening howl sounded through the woods. Something was not right; Lila was scared, no, she was fricken terrified and I needed to get to her.

I jumped up out of bed, threw my window open, and hopped out of it. Running into the forest as fast as I could I took my pants off and phased, in what I thought, was record time, and took off. Once I phased my mind was filled with chaos, panic, and wonder. The kid that Sam had been keeping his eye on had finally phased and wow did he have a lot on his mind, but that didn't matter. I had to get to Lila. You know, this whole week I had commended myself for not being a stockerish freak and tracking down my imprints house when I met her last Saturday but now I just felt like a big asshole because I didn't know _where_ her house was so I couldn't get to her as fast as she needed me to. I stopped running and concentrated, feeling the pull that our imprint bond was giving off and then darted off in that direction. I was so focused on Lila that I didn't realize that I was running in the direction of where the pack was with the new wolf.

I broke out of the woods into a nice, private backyard and was floored when I saw the whole pack in, wolf form, minus Collin, in front of Lila, who was sitting on the porch steps practically hyperventilating. Collin was sitting next to her talking calmly, trying to comfort her but it wasn't working because every time he tried to put an arm around her or pat her hand sympathetically, she would punch him.

"_Paul, I need you to go calm her down," _Sam's voice said in my head, "_because Collin's not doing a very good job at it."_

Before he even finished his sentence, I was moving in her direction. This was the first time I had seen her since the party a week ago and even though she was looked to be having a panic attack, she was as beautiful as ever. When I got within 30 feet of Collin and Lila I phased back causing Lila to jump and scream. When she had collected herself she looked up and realized that yes, I was Paul, and went dead still.

"Oh my god. Oh my GOD. OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS PAUL?" Lila screamed burying her head in her hands. "Why the hell are you a giant wolf too? Why are any of you giant werewolves? None of this is fricken possible. They're suppose to be legends. I still think that I am in some kind of fucked up dream. Collin punch me! Try to wake me up!"

"Punch her and you're dead." I told Collin giving him a pointed look and putting my hand over Little Paul (not that he was little in the least) for Lila's sake. "Collin, go find me some pants." I ordered and he went to search for some.

"So… Surprise!" I said warily, earning a death glare from Lila, which she quickly dropped in order to shield her eyes from my naked bod.

"That's not funny." She said seriously. "In fact it is probably the stupidest thing that you can say to me right now," She looked at me with a determined face, ready to tell me off for trying to make a joke when she realized, "and why don't you have any hackin pants on yet! Since Collin is obviously too dumb and doesn't know how to do something as simple as getting some fricken pants then I guess I'll do it myself." She said standing up and walking towards the back door, before stopping and looking back at her brother with concern, while he had all of the wolves around him.

"He'll be alright." I told her with a reassuring smile, which she tried to return but it ended up looking forced. She then turned around and continued her way to the door, opening it and looking back at me with an irritated face.

"Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there holding your junk all night?" She asked impatiently. I chuckled and then followed her into the house with the screen door slamming behind us; I would follow her anywhere.

**LilaPOV**

I led a very naked Paul through my house up to Brady's room to get him some fricken pants. At this point I was feeling like a crazy lady because my hands were shaking and I'm pretty sure I was mumbling to myself as I rummaged through Brady's dresser drawers**. **

"Here." I said as I threw the basketball shorts I had found at Paul, and then sat down on Brady's bed.

Gosh, why did this have to happen when my parents were out of town? Brady and I had been watching a TV show together as happy as pie when Brady said that he wasn't feeling well. I got up and took his temperature only to see that it was really, _really _high. I told him that I was going to take him to the Emergency Room and he immediately started to protest, telling me that he was fine and that the fever would break soon. He kept telling me there was nothing to worry about, but being me I kept pushing him. Telling him that he was really sick and we needed to get him taken care of.

He just sat on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, looking like a little kid pouting. If this fever had made its appearance a month ago, when Brady was still a weakling, I would have literally pushed him out of the door, but since he had grown like a weed in the last couple of weeks that was no longer an option.

"Well, I'm at least going to call mom and tell her that you've spiked a massive fever." I told him impatiently.

"No!" He yelled, starting to shake. "Can't you just leave it alone Lila!"

And with that he walked out onto the back porch.

"Don't walk away from me Brady! It's rude!" I yelled back, walking outside after him and that is when it happened.

My little brother exploded into a horse-sized wolf.

We were both frozen in place staring at each other with panic in our eyes and that's when I started to scream. I couldn't help it; it's what my brain was telling me to do at the moment so I did. Then Wolf Brady let out the loudest effin howl in the universe and stared running around all over our backyard.

We were in the backyard for about 3 minutes, me screaming and him running, when they came. Wolves, huge ass mother fucking wolves all over the place, and it was one of the scariest things ever because they were closing in around Brady, and in my eyes they looked like they were about to strike. My poor brother seemed terrified and that's when I started running towards him, in big sister mode, ready to fight for him, even though I had more chance of getting eaten then actually helping him escape, it was worth a shot right?

One of the wolves turned its head my way once I was off the porch and started heading towards me. I then turned around and ran up the steps back onto the porch. Then you know what? The fricken wolf turned into a human, not just any human, but Collin who was now zipping up his pants and looking around uncomfortably. I guess this was why he hasn't been talking to Brady lately…

"Woohoo…," Collin said looking at me skeptically, "What a night."

That's when I plopped myself down on the porch steps with Collin at my side telling me all about the wolves; who their alpha was (Sam Uley), what they were made to do (kill vampires, are you kidding me? Vampires?), and he was in the middle of telling me the guys that were in the pack when another wolf showed up and walked right over to us. This wolf turned human, or "phased" as Collin had put it, causing me to scream. I couldn't help it, it was a natural reaction.

I looked up at the man that was in front of me and was really fricken shocked to see Paul, yes Paul, standing where the giant wolf had been only moments before. Not only was Paul a wolf but at this moment he was also naked, very very naked and standing right in front of me. I buried my head in my hands to keep myself from staring because he looked _really _good naked and other any other circumstances I would have just-

"Lila? Where are your parents?" Paul asked looking at me as if he had been trying to get my attention for a while.

"Oh, they're in Seattle. It's their anniversary weekend." I said distracted by my thoughts.

"Lucky for us." He said under his breath and then looked at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

"No. I am not okay. I am most definitely not okay. I am the opposite of okay Paul! I just found out that my little brother can turn into a wolf and he's not the only one! There are a shit load of you guys. How does this happen?" I was now pacing the room and yelling at Paul, I think that I deserve to be upset and yell right now. "Oh my gosh. I think I'm going to puke. Here it comes… here it comes… never mind it passed. This is all so fucking insane." I was hyperventilating again; this was too much to take in.

"Lila! Just take a deep breath. Calm down-"

"Calm Down? Are you crazy? How am I supposed to calm down? Do you know-" I was shut up by Paul's hand covering my mouth.

"Deep Breath." He ordered, so I took a breath. "Relax." I let my shoulders slump. "Calm Down." I tried my hardest and allowed myself to calm down a tiny bit. "You are going to be just fine." Then he removed his hand from my mouth and stared at me.

"How long have you been a wolf?" I asked as calmly as possible. I wanted to know if this was a new trend or if it had been going on for a while now.

"Since I was 17." He replied cautiously.

"How long ago was that?" My voice squeaking a bit.

"Alright." Then I turned and walked out of Brady's room with Paul at my heels. I was on my way back to the porch to check on Brady when Paul grabbed my hand and spun me around. "Um… I, uh- What are you doing?"

Then he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"You look like you could use a hug." Was all he said. I swear this was the best effin hug I have had in my life. I fit perfectly enveloped in Paul. He was so warm and solid _and _half-naked, making the hug even more awesome then a fully clothed hug would have been-

A howl interrupted (what is with all of these interruptions?) my thoughts as well as out hug, making us snap apart as if we had been caught doing something inappropriate by my dad. We stood looking at each other before Paul cleared his throat.

"I'm, uh, going to check on your brother." He said and briskly walked out of the door. Again I say, what a confidence booster.

My phone, that was sitting on the kitchen table made a sound alerting me that I had a text message.

_I'm missing you _

Wow, is it bad that I had totally forgotten about Ryan until now? You know, I don't think its that bad considering the night I just had. I've had a rough couple of hours, with Wolf Brady, Wolf Collin, Wolf Paul, Naked Paul, Concerned Paul, Great Half Naked Hugger Paul and oh my gosh, I'm screwed.

**Reviews would be appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**MadisonPOV**

I know it's wrong.

I've known it was wrong since the first time it happened five months ago when Lila and her family went to Seattle for a weekend.

I know I should tell her; tell her what a douche bag her boyfriend is, tell her that he's having sex with multiple girls, that I'm not the only one. Of course, if I told her all of that then I would be ratting myself out. I would be destroying my friendship, my best friend, the only person who has ever believed in me, the only person who thinks I deserve better then what I set myself up for. And I'm betraying her.

"Have you talked to Lila? She's not answering any of my calls or texts." Ryan said as he buttoned up his pants.

"No." I said, and then walked out of the door.

I just can't help myself.

**LilaPOV**

"Lila, are you even listening to me?" Madison asked impatiently with her hands on her hips. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes!"

"Sorry, I'm just a little distracted." I said sitting up straight in Madison's desk chair. I came over to try to help her pick out an outfit for her date tonight but she doesn't seem to want my opinion so I've been just sitting for the last hour and a half. I couldn't help it if my mind started wandering.

"You've been really distant lately, Ryan thinks so too. Is everything okay?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

"Uh… yeah everything is fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now." I said reassuringly, then, "Wait, what were you doing talking to Ryan?"

"Oh, I just uh, ran into him at a party last night and he asked me if I had spoken to you recently. I told him that I had and he said that you weren't returning any of his calls." She said while rummaging through her closet looking for shoes. "So, what's up with you?"

What was up with me was tall, dark and handsome, also known as Paul. Well, Paul and Brady.

It's been 4 days since Brady first phased and he's been staying at Sam's house because he's "emotionally unstable" and his temper could make him phase at anytime. My parents got home from their trip 2 days ago and I've been covering for Brady, telling them that Collin came over wanting to make up. So the two boys are catching up by having a videogame marathon and Brady wouldn't be home for a few days. I wasn't as consumed with thoughts of Brady as I was with thoughts of Paul.

I couldn't get him off my mind. I don't even know him that well and he's all I think about. I think about him holding me (when he was half-naked) and want him to hold me again. I think about his eyes and how beautiful they are. I think about his hot, sexy muscles and want to lick them. I think about his smile and swoon. There's nothing that I want more then to just be with him, talk to him, figure out who he is, and I really hope that he thinks about me too because if he doesn't then that makes me a freak. I couldn't tell this to Madison.

"Lila, just tell me what's wrong." Madison said with pleading eyes.

"It's not a big deal. Nothing to worry about." I said while giving her a reassuring smile. "So, whom are you going out with again?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"His name's Josh and I hear that he's really good in bed. He's my type of guy, a total asshole, major turn on. We've gone out twice before and I think that we're going to do the nasty tonight." She said while putting mascara on in her vanity mirror.

"Ew, that's gross. Why would you go out with a guy who has that kind of rep? It show's how many girls he's had sex with." I said cringing. "I bet he has some kind of STD."

"I go out with guys who have those kinds of reputations because I have needs that have to be taken care of. The asshole thing is just a plus, its super sexy and I love it when a guy is jerk and tells me what to do. You'll understand when you lose your virginity." She stated simply.

"Wow, um, you sound ridiculous and slutty." I said bluntly, suddenly very upset with her. "You know you deserve better then an asshole even if they do turn you on."

"What makes you think I deserve better?" She asked, challenging me. "What makes you think I don't get _exactly _what I deserve?"

"Because I know you and I know that you're better then all of the guys you date! I know that you're one of the most honest and trustworthy people in this world and that none of those guys can even compare to you!" I screamed desperately. I saw a flicker of guilt pass over her features before her face became hard and unreadable.

"Why do you care?" Madison asked with fury building up behind her eyes. "It's my life. It's my body! I can do whatever I want, and I'd rather not have you judging me, Lila! Just because you're jealous of me getting some doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch and try to dictate my life!" She yelled in my face.

"Why would I be jealous of a whore?" I whispered cuttingly, then turned around grabbed my purse and calmly walked out of her house.

Oh my god. I can't believe I just said that; that was the one thing that I knew would hurt her feelings, and I had said it.

**This is a short one but I just needed to get the ball rolling a little bit. **

**A shout out to my beta, egirlm, she just posted her first chapter of her first story, check her out! **

**Please review! I really like to hear what you guys think, your comments and suggestions are like my motivation! 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a really REALLY long time and I hope that you don't hate me for it! I'm not really sure where I'm taking this story so it would be really great if you guys would give me some suggestions or idea so that I can run with them. **

**I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! **

**PaulPOV **

"Paul, are you sure you want to do this?" My mother asked as I hauled boxes out of my room. "You don't have to go! You can stay as long as you want!"

"Mom, I'm 20 years old. I don't need to be living at home with my mommy any more. I make enough money to support myself. I know how to cook and clean and do my laundry so why not? Why shouldn't I move out?" I asked as I loaded up my jeep, then headed back inside to get the last load of my things with my mom following me like a lost puppy.

"Is this because Ethan moved in?" Mom asked desperately, "If it is I'll tell him he needs to leave. Paul I don't want him kicking you out of your home."

"Mom, that's ridiculous." I said stopping in my tracks. "I'm not moving out because of Ethan, I'm moving out because it's time. Besides, he makes you happy and who am I to stop you from being happy?"

"I'm just afraid that you'll never come back." My mom whispered looking up at me. "I'm afraid that you'll love your new adult life so much that you won't want to come see your momma anymore."

"Mom," I sighed, loading my things into the trunk of my Jeep then pulling her into a hug, "I won't ever leave you permanently. I'm only living 10 minutes away. There is no way on Earth that I could ever avoid you, even if I wanted too." With that she pulled away form me and slapped me on my arm giving me her best glare. "Plus I don't think that I'll have too much fun with my adult life, the only thing that will be different from living with you is that I have to pay for my own shit."

"Paul, watch your mouth." She scolded. "When is Jared getting to the house?"

"He should be there already so I better get going. I love you Mom." I said climbing into my Jeep and starting the engine.

"I love you too honey! Call me when you get settled in!" She said waving from her stop on the porch.

Then I was off. Finally I would be free at last; not that I didn't have a ton of freedom living at my mom's already but it's still cool to think that I'll be living on my own… with Jared of course.

"Jared!" I called through the house. "Lets go pick up the old couch from Sam and Emily's!"

"Okay, let me grab my keys." He yelled right back, then came skipping (yes skipping) into the living room. "This is so cool man! I can't believe we finally have our own place! This has been our dream for like, ever dude!"

He was right, this had been our dream. Ever since we were 15 we had dreamed of moving out and getting our own place so we could throw some raggers and bring home hot chicks. That dream was a little bit different now since we had both imprinted. Now I just really wanted to bring Lila to the house so we could just be together… it'll happen someday and I can't wait for that day to come.

I couldn't help the huge grin that appeared on my face due to Jared's last statement. I stepped out of the front door with Jared in tow and climbed into his truck. The drive to Sam and Emily's was a short and quiet one. When we pulled up to the house it was pouring rain and an unfamiliar car was parked out front. We got out of Jared's truck not bothering to make a run for the door knowing that we would get soaked anyway.

"Hey guys." We greeted Collin and Brady from their spots on the couch, where they nodded their heads in acknowledgement, to focused on their videogame to say anything.

"Where's Em?" Jared asked, amused at the amount of concentration they were putting into their game.

"Kitchen." Brady answered, not taking his eyes from the TV.

With that said Jared and I turned and headed towards the kitchen, hoping to get some of the cookies that we knew Emily had just pulled out of the oven due to our wolfy senses.

"Hey Em." Jared and I said in unison as we walked into the kitchen and plopped ourselves down into the chairs at the table.

"Hi guys," Emily said from the stove, "how's the unpacking going."

"It's coming along." I said grabbing a cookie from the plate Emily had just set down in the middle of the table.

"HA HA SUCKER! Who's the champ? Yeah, that's right! I am!" Collin yelled from the living room as Brady came storming into the kitchen mumbling under his breath and taking a seat at the table.

"Aww, is wittle Bray Bray being a poor wittle woser?" I cooed looking at Brady.

"Shut the fuck up." Brady said giving me a death glare.

"Hey! Watch your mouth." Emily said scolding Brady form the stove. "Guys set the table please. The girls will be back any minute from the store."

Girls? Doesn't she mean girl? As in Kim? Whatever, must have been a slip up.

"Where is Kim?" Jared asked looking excited at the mention of her.

"I just said she was at the store." Emily said with an amused look on her face. "I forgot to get butter so she offered to pick some up for me."

"Hey whose car is out front?" I asked, remembering that it was there.

"Oh it's-"

"We're back!" Kim yelled walking in the door and into the kitchen. She dropped the butter on the counter then immediately gravitated to Jared, sitting on this lap.

"Thanks for going Kim." Emily said grabbing the butter and adding a small amount to the vegetables she had on the stove.

"EW! Collin you are disgusting!" We all heard someone yell from the living room. "Get away from me you sicko!"

"Never! Mwah-haha-haha!" Collin yelled and then we heard footsteps running, followed by a squeal, coming towards us. I turned in my seat to see who was running towards us when the person tripped right when they made it into the kitchen.

Oh my gosh.

"Oh my gosh. Lila, are you okay?" I asked getting out of my seat at lightening speed and stooping down to help Lila up. I was so worried that she had hit her face on something that when she started laughing I was surprised to say the least.

"Wow, could that have been anymore graceful?" She asked, still laughing, as I helped her up. She was smiling up at me. "Hi Paul."

"Hi" I breathed looking down into her beautiful brown eyes. God I wish I could kiss her right now. "Are you alright?" I asked still concerned that she might have gotten hurt.

"I'm fine." She whispered, looking up at me from under her eyelashes.

"Uh-hm." Someone coughed out, making Lila and I realize that we were standing face-to-face, well face-to-chest, with my hands still holding her arms. We had been trapped in our own little bubble and I didn't want to come out of it anytime soon. Unfortunately, Lila took a step back and I reluctantly let her go.

"Well, I better get going." Lila said as she looked around the kitchen. "I'll pick you up tomorrow Brady."

"Thanks for bringing me the shorts Li." Brady said from his spot at the table, smiling at his sister as she turned at started walking towards the front door.

"Aren't you going to stay for lunch?" Emily asked Lila, with a crease in her brow. "I can't just send you out to get me butter then not have you eat with us."

"I don't want to impose." Lila said shaking her head.

"You wouldn't be." I said quickly, yearning for her to stay with me… I mean, stay with us.

"Are you sure?" Lila said looking at Emily a bit bashfully. God she was so cute.

"I'm positive. Now grab a plate and get some food before I release the hounds." Emily smirked as she was referring to us guys.

Lila did as she was told and Kim stood up to grab a plate as well. Emily looked at me from her place at the stove and winked, making me smile, I was happy in this moment and Em knew it.

**LilaPOV**

"That is so exciting! You should totally throw a party! Break in the new house." I said smiling at Paul from my place at the table, we were the only two left in the kitchen as everyone else had migrated to the living room.

He and Jared had just moved into their new house today and that was something to be pumped up about.

Paul laughed and smiled right back at me with this gleam in his eye that I noticed he saved for me and only me.

"I'll see what we can do." He said while finishing up the food on his plate then picking up mine and his plates and taking them to the sink. "Jared is kind of a control freak and if things aren't totally clean then he freaks out a little bit… or a lot."

"Oh, well. You should at least invite me over then. I would love to see the place." I said then immediately regretted it. Gosh Lila. You have a boyfriend! Don't invite yourself over to another guy's house!

"You would?" Paul asked turning around from his place at the sink. The look on his face made my heart melt. He looked so excited and hopeful that, even though I have a boyfriend I can't say no to him.

"Yes." I said quietly. "I really would."

"Ok, well we should be finished with all of the unpacking in a few days and if you give me your number then I can call you and you can come over." He said really fast, making me giggle.

"That sounds good." I said smiling at him. "Give me your phone so I can program my number into it and you take mine so you can do the same." I said pulling my phone out of my pocket and unlocking it before handing it to him and he did the same.

As I was putting my number into his phone, _my _phone peeped indicating that I had a text. I looked up and saw Paul frozen staring at the screen.

"What?" I asked a bit nervous because of the look on his face. "Who is it from?"

"It's from your boyfriend." Paul said with a stoic face and a passive voice as he held the screen out for me to see.

Oh crap, I thought.


End file.
